Teenagers
by Omega.Jerk
Summary: The Doctor is a Teenager Still that wonderfull Doctor that we know and love hes just in a Teenage body To make matter worse he's letting himself fall in love with a Teenage girl. This advencher my push him over the edge Jack will show up as well as Ianto


Chapter one

The Doctor looked around though new eyes. _That did not just happen..._ he thought to himself with a moan. _It did... I can tell. New teeth._ He chattered his jaw and walked down the few stairs of the empty Tards. _Two legs... good to know._ He looked in the first mirror he could find.

"No. No. NO!" He yelled running his hands though thick black hair. _I am Teenager! I don't even have red hair!_ He pouted for a second before he realized he was pouting. At this point it put on a start face and looked back at the mirror. His hair was thick and in many layers, with a bang that covered one of his un-naturally blue eyes. The Doctor found that he had a lot more muscle then he used to. In fact, upon lifting his shirt up just blow his ride change, The Doctor found a ripple of muscles. Most people call it a six pack. He grinned._ Not bad, not bad at all... But I am still a Teenager..._ He stroked his chin and contemplated killing himself again. But at this rate he might come back as a baby. Taking one more look at himself, the Doctor decided he looked around sixteen or seventeen at the most. He then looked are the Tards for some clothes to wear.

Much to his dismay, the only pants that fit him well were a red pare of Amy's old skinny jeans and a Black shirt. On this front shirt there was a superman sigh in white. The Doctor rolled his eyes and played with the chain that hung for his pants. _Shoes..._ he thought looking around for converse. Wants he found them, he was pleased to know that his foot size did not change. He sighed at how stupid fashion was in these times and walked back to the many part of the Tards. He stroked the side, very much alone. "The older I get, the younger I look." The Doctor said his accent thick on his voice. "Was that an Irish accent?" He looked around and leaned his forehead on the wall of the Tards. "What am I going to do...?"

* * *

Ranwen walked down the street, big headphones around her head, pushing a shopping cart. Her mother had kicked her off the computer and made her walk to the store. Ranwen's mother would later regret that she made her go on this walk. As this walk would change Ranwen's life forever. For as Ranwen was on her way home from the store a boy fell from the sky and landed in her shopping cart. This made her scream jump back and fall on her butt. It also knocked the headphones off her head. Both the boy and her sat there for a moment. Before it seemed that the boy snapped out of his trance. He then looked around, blinked and jumped up. He sprang out of the cart and was about to take off running when he saw her lying on the sidewalk.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." He reached out a hand to help her out. Going agents all her instances she took the strange boys hand and stood up. "The giant poodle is trying to use my space ship as a chew toy." He nodded and Ranwen just stared at him. "Are you ok?" He asked after she didn't respond. "Or are you a mute is which chase just wave your hands around... Unless your def in which case I am talking to myself..." He looked around. "Never mind the trees can hear me."

"Am I ok?" Ranwen finely asked raising an eye brow at him. "Am I ok? Well a boy fell out of the _SKY_ and now he's talking about space ships and poodles." She asked him looking at him like he had something discussing on his face.

"Normal really. You should hear me talk on a bad day. Acutely don't let me talk..." He flashed a grin. "I am the Doctor by the way." Ranwen looked at him like he was crazy again. "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"YOU FELL FROM THE _SKY!" _Ranwen said talking with her hands just as much as she was with her mouth. The Doctor shrugged and looked up at the sky. For a moment he blanked out.

"It's not the first time that's happened... First time in awhile." he muttered the last part and again stroked his chin. "I didn't catch your name...?" he turned back to her. "Stop looking at me like that..." He half frowned at her.

Ranwen glared at him as she spook. "Ranwen, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't look like your completely mad. Which clearly you are."

"Clearly? That's a little harsh." The Doctor said offended. Ranwen put her hands on her hips and looked supper pissed at him. "What! If you don't believe me? Why don't you come along and see for yourself." He offered her a hand. For some reason, just like before, ever fiber in her body told Ranwen to run. Run fast, run away. Though her mind screamed this, Ranwen reached out and took the Doctors hand.


End file.
